


December Writing Prompts!

by TheMasqueradeWitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Eret and Dream and Schlatt and Tubbo and Drista are siblings, Family Fluff, Gen, Holidays, I'm celebrating Quackity and Tubbo's birthdays in this and you can't stop me, New Years, Niki is the best baker, No Romance, Philza is a tired dad of three, and now a tired guardian of eight, but no Covid cause that ruins everything, no beta we die like Wilbur and Schlatt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasqueradeWitch/pseuds/TheMasqueradeWitch
Summary: I found some December writing prompts, changed them up a little bit to fit the characters, and wrote this. Now you'll have consistent content from me throughout the holidays.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Dream & Schlatt & Tubbo & Drista, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 32





	1. Introduction

So I found a December Writing Prompt thing by [youreyeslookliketheocean](https://youreyeslookliketheocean.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. This way I'll actually be able to post every day in december and keep you guys happy during a Covid Christmas! I changed them up a bit to fit the character and what my own family does so that it'll be even more realistic. Family fluff!

**December 1st - Elf on the Shelf**

December 2nd - Ugly Sweaters

December 3rd - Ice Skating

December 4th - Snowball fight

December 5th - Christmas Shopping

December 6th - Santa "Claws"

December 7th - Christmas Lights

December 8th - Freezing

December 9th - Sledding

December 10th - Decorating the House

December 11th - The Tree

December 12th - Christmas Movie(s. Lots and lots of Christmas movies)

December 13th - Christmas Cookies

December 14th - Secret Santa Begins

December 15th - (Attempt at) Caroling

December 16th - (Spiked) Eggnog

December 17th - Christmas Music

December 18th - Warm

December 19th - Holiday Dress Up

December 20th - Santa Claus Parade

December 21st - Stockings

December 22nd - (Mostly) Silent Night

December 23rd - Happy Birthday Tubbo!

December 24th - Christmas Eve

December 25th - Merry Christmas!

December 26th - Christmas Clean Up

December 27th - Family Dinner

December 28th - Happy Birthday Quackity!

December 29th - Family Game Night

December 30th - Champagne

December 31st - Happy New Year, 2021!

In this fic, Covid isn't a thing! It would really mess up the ideas I have, like the Santa Claus Parade (which was canceled) and the whole "both families staying together for the holidays" thing. I'm just going to explain that particular idea, the "both families staying together for the holidays" one.

So Philza is the dad and the one who owns the house. Techno is the oldest at 23 and has a strange obsession with potatoes, anarchy and his pig mask. He dyed his hair pink as a joke but ended up making it permanent for reasons still unknown. Wilbur is the middle child at 21. He's an aspiring musician with a love of arson. He is also very much a dramatic theatre kid. Tommy is the youngest at 16. He is very extroverted and loves "stabbing shit". Tommy is the only one in the family who wants anything to do with actual romance.

I haven't figured out who the parents should be for this family. Eret is the oldest at 23, and is the ICON of the family. I'm definitely giving him a holiday dress to wear in the story because yes. Schlatt is the second oldest at 22. He too is a dramatic theatre kid, as well as a dramatic businessman. He is definitely the most politically smart person in the family. Dream is the middle child, 21 years old. He refuses to answer to his real name, which used to annoy his teachers to no end. He has a habit of scaring people with his intelligence, luck, and pure skill, and then doing the dumbest thing imaginable. Tubbo is the second youngest at 16 (almost 17!!!). He has several personalities, each one having "a mind of their own". He loves bees, and is the friendliest person you'll ever meet. Drista is the youngest at 14, and the only girl. She gets along really well with Tommy because of her extroverted personality.

So the two families are staying in one house for the entire month! It's going to be hilarious and chaotic and overall based on my holiday experiences over the years. Each prompt will be bolded after I have published the chapter for that day. The first chapter will be up on December 1st, hope to see y'all there!  
Reminder: I am Canadian and will therefore operate on a Canadian schedule!


	2. Day One, Elf on the Shelf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please guys don't read this if you still believe in Santa.

Wilbur sat on the couch in the living room, bored out of his mind as the three children run around the house, looking for the elves. It's finally December 1st, and both families had Elves on the Shelves. 

"Hey loverboy, you bored too?" Schlatt flops down next to him.

"Obviously," Wilbur says, "those three are so stupid."

"True." Schlatt looks around and points up. "They're right there, I mean come on."

That's right, both elves were sitting on the mantle, somewhere all three teenagers had looked many times. 

"Ha, they're going to feel so dumb when they find them," Wilbur snickers. "Where are they right now?"

"Uhh, last time I checked they were turning the game room upside-down," Schlatt says. "Should we tell them the general location, cause this is getting embarrassing. Three teenagers can't find two tiny elves?"

"Nah, let them suffer for a few more minutes." Wilbur grins and settles into the couch, wrapping himself in the blanket.

"Hey! I wanted that you-" Schlatt yells and tries to yank the blanket back, the two wrestling on the couch instead of just sharing like normal people. 

Wilbur's family's elf was a boy in red clothes. When Tommy was seven, the elf was the best thing in the world for him. He genuinely thought that their elf reported back to Santa. Phil was so happy that for about a month, he could actually have Tommy on his best behaviour. Tommy had named him Gabriel, because both Wilbur and Techno were old enough not to believe in Santa anymore. They still loved the hunt though, and the boys were pretty competitive on who could find Gabriel first. Now that they're all older, Techno and Wilbur no longer find the hunt very fun, but hiding Gabriel from Tommy in increasingly harder places was very amusing. Once Tommy realized that Gabriel was just in fact a Christmas doll, the excitement was more about the hunt, like his older brothers. That was when Phil realised with a sad sigh that the calm, behaving, Christmas Tommy was gone. "Santa"(Phil) would get him gifts anyways, so "good behaviour" was no longer necessary in his opinion.

Schlatt's family's elf was a girl in green and white pj's, sewn by Niki last Christmas for the little doll. Since Drista was both the youngest and the only girl, she got to choose the elf. Her reasoning was "now there are finally two girls in the house, even our cat is a guy!", but everyone knew she liked the girl better because she looked like her. Blonde hair, green clothes, the only difference was that Drista looked like she would deck you in the face for fun. Drista, Tubbo and sometimes Dream were the only ones who enjoyed _The Hunt for the Elf on the Shelf_. Schlatt or their dad would hide her, say, at the top of the tree, or in a cabinet, and the first one to find her would get bragging rights. Bragging rights was the ultimate prize in their family of competitive geniuses. Eret was actually the one to name her. They called her Annabeth, after the badass girl in Percy Jackson. Schlatt and Eret weren't entirely sure that Tubbo even believed in Santa or their elf, because even though he seems childish sometimes, he gives off some kind of aura that makes his older brothers think that maybe he knows the secrets of the universe.

Wilbur and Schlatt look up from their cuddle pile(they finally decided to just share), because they heard feet pounding down the stairs.

"There's no way. There's just no way! We checked here like, like five times!" That was Tommy's very angry voice.

"Well we just ransacked the entire second floor, and they're not there, so unless they're invisible they're downstairs." And that was Drista. Wilbur perked up, maybe they would finally find them in the next few minutes?

"Split up? I'll look in the dining area and kitchen, Tommy will look in study and the living room, and Drista will look everywhere else?" Tubbo suggests, ever the voice of reason.

"Ok." "Ok."

Tommy walks in the living and begins looking all over - under the tree, in the tree, under the coffee table, on the chairs and couches, everywhere but the mantle. _Oh my gods_ , Wilbur thinks, _this child is so dumb_. 

"Hey, have you seen them? Not that I couldn't find them if I wanted to!" Tommy asks Schlatt and Wilbur.

They exchange a glance. "I've seen them when I was walking around today, they're down here," Schlatt says, as if they weren't _directly behind him_.

"Ok, yes, I'll tell the others." Tommy rushes from the room. Schlatt and Wilbur break into hysterical giggling.

Almost an hour later. All three come storming in the living room and just plop down onto the floor. 

"I've got half the mind to call for Dream and Techno, they'd find them so quickly," whines Drista. "Are you sure none of you saw _anything_? And you checked _everywhere_?"

"Yup..." "Uhuh..."

"You know what? Schlatt, Wilbur, where are they?" Drista demands.

Said duo bursts into laughter. 

"What's so funny?!" Tommy shrieks. "This is serious you pricks!"

"Be- Behind you," Wilbur says through gasps and hiccuping giggles.

All three turn around, surveying the fireplace for a good minute before going still.

"HOW THE FUCK?! HAVE THEY BEEN THERE THE WHOLE TIME?!" they yell.

"Yup," Schlatt snickers out.

"Tommy!" Drista and Tubbo turn to him. "Your job was to check here!" 

"I didn't see them you jerks, and you didn't either. Remember? We checked here together earlier? Don't blame this on me!" Tommy yells back.

Well the teens have a crisis, Schlatt and Wilbur just laugh until they cry about the hilarity that is Elf on the Shelf hunting with this double family.


End file.
